Hair Colours Like Mood Swings
by x-JealousMindsThinkAlike -x
Summary: Victoire is just a teenage girl with a wand. She's put her past behind her. But when she gets a letter, and nobody but her knows who it's from, her past is going to come back and bite her on the butt. With Teddy as her best friend, hows it going to work?


Chapter One :

"Victoire! We're leaving now, 'oney!"

My feet hit the floor, I dropped my book on my bed, and then stood up, quickly running over to the door.

I jerked it open and walked out into the hall, eager to get to the train station.

Many people (my friends mostly) asked me why I went to the train station when the kids got back from Hogwarts. Why? I went because it was practically a tradition for our family to go and pick up the rest of the family. Why did we do this? We did this, Ithink, to show that we all cared for each other.

"Victoire? Where are you, 'oney? Molly zinks zat we're going to be a little late if we don't 'urry up!"

I emerged from the stairs that, if you're going down stairs, lead to the front door, or, if you're going up, lead to the hallway that went to a number of different rooms, one being my bedroom.

I grabbed my wand out of my pocket as I shut the front door behind me, and locked it.

"Where 'ave you been, 'oney? Why did it take you so long? I thought zat you were 'urrying!" Mama nearly yelled at me.

I frowned slightly. "Sorry that I took so long, but I didn't realise what time it was-"

"You were reading again?" Daddy asked, looking over his shoulder at me as he started his car.

Even though the three of us were witches (and wizards) we still drove a Muggle car. We still lived in a Muggle street. We still talked to Muggles. We still lived a Muggle life...accept we used wands to do certain things. Such as, making tea when Mama couldn't be bothered. Or, for me, to clean my room.

I gave him one of those 'What-Do-You-Think?' looks. "Of course I was reading!"

"What are you reading this time? _Romeo and Juliet_? Or do you 'ave a nozer personal favourite at zee moment?" Mama asked.

A smile played over my lips. "Well...To be honest, I don't think I'll ever be able to get over _Romeo and Juliet_."

"I understand zat feeling." Mama said softly.

I watched, from the back seat, as Mama and Daddy shared a soft look, and then Mama put her hand on Daddy's.

I smiled out the window. I only wished that, when I was older, I would find a love like Mama's and Daddy's.

Mama and Daddy met at Hogwarts. But the truth was - neither of them was actually going there at the time.

Mama was living there at the time because of the TriWizard Tournament, but Bill (Daddy) went there because something or other. I didn't really know, to be honest. All I knew was that, apparently, they couldn't be separated from then on.

"Your mozer and fazer were meant to be out ze front, Bill! We don't 'ave ze time to be joking around! Your Mozer was ze one who called me up and told me we were going to be late! But, you can't see her out ze front-"

I think both Daddy and I blocked out her ranting as Mama kept going on and on until Grandma Molly stuck her head out of the Burrow's back-door and looked at our car.

I wound down the window and stuck my hand out, waving it violently at her.

She waved back at me, just as violently.

"Grandma!" I yelled happily as both doors on either side of me opened. "Grandpa!"

"Hello darling!" they chorused together.

"I 'ad to 'urry up, but I didn't see eizer of you standing in the garden, waiting." Mama said from the front seat, but either Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur didn't hear her, or they'd learned to ignore her when she was in a bad mood like Daddy and I had.

"So, how have you been, sweetheart?" Grandma Molly asked, smiling at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Very good, actually."

"And you've been up to...?" Grandpa Arthur asked, looking from the window to my face.  
>I smiled. "Reading <em>Romeo and Juliet<em>."  
>"Of course she's been reading <em>Romeo and Juliet<em>. 'ow else is ze girl meant to spend 'er days when 'er non-boyfriend isn't over?" Mama asked from the front seat.

Grandma Molly frowned. "They don't have to be boyfriend and girlfriend to hang out, Fluer. You should know that!"  
>"And what is zat supposed to mean?" Mama turned around in her seat to glare at Grandma Molly.<p>

"It means that you spent a lot of time with Harry and Ronald, and you weren't dating either of them, were you?" Grandma Molly snapped.

"I didn't spend much time wiz eizer of zem, zank you very much!" Fluer shot back.

"I remember Ronald telling me that you kissed both he and Harry, if my ears don't lie!" Grandma Molly shot back.

"Well zen your ears must lie! As I do recall, I kissed zeir cheeks! And zat was because zey saved my little sister's life!" Mama snapped again. "And, 'onestly, I don't zee how zat is any of your business, anyway!"

"It is _my_ business, since you are married to one of my sons, and you kissed the other!" Grandma Molly snapped back.

"I kissed Ronald's cheek! Why don't you understand zat? Do you 'ave a problem wiz me being married to Bill, still, Molly, or are you just trying to pick a problem wiz me? What did I ever do to you?"

Grandma Molly didn't answer, and, from the back seat, I could see Daddy put his hand on Mama's knee.

She took a deep breath, and then we pulled up to the train station.

Grandma Molly was first to get out, followed by Grandpa Athur, then me, Mama and then Daddy.

I was in front of them, although I was third to get out, and I wasn't planning on stopping to wait for any of them.

"Victoire! Where are you going? We still 'ave a little bit of time before the train comes!" Mama called out to me.

"She's going to see him!" Daddy called to him.

"Oh, of course she is! To be 'onest it's like she only 'as time to ze 'im!" Mama sighed.

"Well they are _best friends_." Grandma Molly snapped at her.

I didn't hear them after that. I was adamant on finding my best friend.

"Victoire! Vicky! We need to talk! I have some big news!" Jasmine, an old friend of mine from Hogwarts, popped up out of no where and stood in front of me, blocking my path.

"Okay, Jaz, I promise we will! But I need to find someone."

She took a moment to study me and then nodded and disappeared back into the crowd that stood on the platform, eagerly waiting for the train to come in, carrying family and friends.

I ran over to one of the many seats on platform 9 and 3/4 and jumped on top of it, looking around for the one person.

Since I was standing on the seat, and I was a little taller than everyone else, now, I could see his turquoise hair clear as day over the sea of heads.

I jumped down and headed in his direction, slipping over suitcases, through groups of people, around parents and under enclosed hands.

I stood behind him, put my hand up to his shoulder, and tapped him.

"Huh?" he asked, startled, and then he turned around, smiled, and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"Hey, Teddy." I smiled, holding him. It was, without a doubt, the happiest I'd been for three days...the last time I'd seen him.


End file.
